perhaps they never will
by fumate
Summary: maka runtuhlah kehangatan Makoto Tachibana, gugur bersama tiupan topan berbentuk pertanyaan –yang harusnya sederhana. [slash; makoharu]


**Disclaimer:** Free! milik Ouji Kouji. Saya mah apa atuh cuma fans biasa.

 **Warnings:** Canon-setting. OOC. Slash. Etc etc.

* * *

"Haru, kau lapar?"

Tachibana Makoto tersenyum seperti biasa dengan tas tersampir di pundak. Langkah-langkahnya kecil tersendat-sendat, menunggu pemuda stoik di belakang menyamainya.

Sementara Makoto riang bergembira, Haruka Nanase sengaja melambatkan tiap pijakan. Keningnya berkerut dalam senada tukikan alis. Biner kembar sedalam samudra yang sewajarnya tenang tak berombak kini menyipit, bergejolak dalam pusaran pikiran. Satu raut serius yang tampil sempurna menggambarkan permasalahan mental dalam otaknya.

"Eh, Haru? Ada apa?" Makoto bertanya menyadari mimik langka milik Haruka. Ia menghentikan perjalanan pulang untuk sementara. Cahaya senja menimpa dirinya, menghiasi tiap kerut dengan kemilau keemasan. Komikal, tapi memang seperti itu adanya.

"Aku….," perenang yang terkenal akan kecintaannya terhadap air itu menggantungkan ucap, benak berputar mengolah kata yang akan keluar. "Tidak. Nanti saja kukatakan di rumah."

Makoto berkedip sebelum mengukir senyum lagi. Khas dan entah kenapa Haruka beranggapan senyum itu tak cocok digurat pada wajah siapapun selain Makoto.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, ayo."

Dengan kalimat itu secara refleks tungkai Haruka ikut bergerak mengikuti Makoto. Keduanya menapaki jalan, beriringan juga seirama. Tuk tuk, suara sepatu mencium aspal menggema pada lingkungan sepi di sana. Mengisi jarak sekolah-rumah dengan not tak beraturan. Menghapus keheningan di tiap langkah yang diambil, ditemani senandung pelan dari Makoto.

Haruka hanya diam sepanjang waktu. Dia menundukkan kepala, sengaja atau tidak menendangi kerikil yang ada. Kadang yang terdengar adalah gumam lembut Makoto, kadang yang terngiang ialah teriak hatinya. Ah, entahlah. Haruka tak pernah mengerti apa itu sentimen; dia tak mengenalnya, tak juga pandai mengaturnya.

Helaan napas meluncur jatuh dari hidung, mengempiskan dada Haruka yang sejak tadi kembung meraih oksigen. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat hingga ia hampir-hampir tak percaya telah sampai di depan rumah. Atau mungkin ia tidak menyadari sempat berlari beberapa blok guna menghindari gigit anjing liar bercorak hitam bersama Makoto.

" _Tadaima_ ," pemuda dengan helai coklat menyuarakan kebiasaan. Membuka pintu setelah memutar kunci cadangan pemberian Haruka beberapa minggu lalu. Melepas telapak kaki dari sepatu, Makoto beranjak pergi menyusuri ruangan. Haruka mengikuti setelah melempar sepatunya asal-asalan, tak ambil pusing mengenai rak di sebelah pintu.

Bruk, tas Haruka berbenturan dengan lantai. Sementara sang pemilik tak peduli, berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Sekiranya Makoto pergi ke sana karena bagaimanapun, setelah latihan mereka tadi pagi (yang tak ada bedanya dengan neraka), lelaki itu pasti lapar. Apalagi Haruka lupa membawa bekal hingga mereka terpaksa menonton suram Nagisa dan Rei makan bersama.

"Makoto,"

"Ah? Ada ap–"

Dia terkejut ketika Haruka memeluk pinggangnya tanpa pemberitahuan. Memaksanya menelan kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan, disimpan atau mungkin takkan pernah dilanjut.

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan," begitu Haruka berbicara ketika tangannya melepas pinggang Makoto, sebagai ganti menarik lengannya paksa. Menyeretnya keluar dari dapur –padahal Makoto sudah siap sedia memasak makarel–.

Mereka berjalan melewati ruang makan. Makoto terseok melintasi kamar mandi, tak jarang menginjak barang-barang yang tergeletak muram di lantai. Sekalipun dia tidak mengeluh, Makoto masih meringis karena, oh, menginjak figurin kecil dengan kaki telanjang itu sakit sekali.

Setelah waktu penuh penyiksaan terlewat –yang mana sebenarnya tidak lama, hanya saja telapaknya yang berkedut merah itu sungguh mengganggu dan mengantarkan impuls pada otak Makoto untuk berpikir bahwa ini sudah lebih dari lima menit–, Haruka melepaskan cengkramannya sebelum duduk di lantai kamar. Makoto mengikuti, duduk sekitar lima senti dari tempat Haruka, berhadap-hadapan. Wajahnya dipenuhi kerut kebingungan. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya ada apa sampai raut pemuda di hadapannya seserius ini.

"Makoto," mulai Haruka. "Apa menurutmu hubungan ini pantas kita pertahankan?"

Maka runtuhlah ekspresi hangat seorang Makoto Tachibana. Luluh lantah begitu saja, tersapu badai hingga habis. Menyisakan manik yang membelalak dan mulut menganga. Kedua alisnya naik. Menguatkan keterkejutan yang telah kentara.

 _Apa menurutmu hubungan ini pantas kita pertahankan?_

Terdengar bagai petir bagi Makoto. Halilintar yang menyambar di sejuknya hari, di tengah-tengah pancaran lembut mentari serta gesekan tipis antara epidermis kulit dengan angin. Menampakkan diri begitu saja; merusak. Menghancurkan. Menggoyahkan.

"E-eh?

Karena sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa jawaban yang _benar_.

"Apa menurutmu hubungan ini pantas kita pertahankan?" Haruka mengulang. Menciptakan topan yang lebih besar dalam benak Makoto.

"A-apa maksudmu, Haru?" Makoto tertawa canggung. Menyedihkan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Soal itu," Haruka menghela napas. "Aku hanya berpikir. Maksudku, hubungan kita masih tabu. Masih terkekang dengan cap _abnormal_. Belum banyak yang menerima keberadaan kita –keberadaan kau, aku. Keberadaan mereka yang sama seperti kita."

Hening mengambil alih. Makoto geming.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ini pantas dipertahankan?"

Makoto tidak menjawab. Dia tidak pernah menjawab.

Hanya satu dekap erat dan Haruka tahu, dia langsung tahu bahwa itu pertanyaan bodoh yang tak membutuhkan jawaban. Tak perlu jawaban. Tak perlu pengakuan.

Mungkin, suatu hari, akan tiba waktunya untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Mungkin mereka akan berpisah, menjalani hidup masing-masing dan memulainya kembali sebagai _sahabat_. Mungkin desakan dari masyarakat akan menghantui mereka, memaksa menyelesaikan buku romansa yang secara tabu ingin dilanjut. Mungkin benang merah antara mereka akan terputus pada suatu hari, paksa ataupun sukarela.

Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

 **Fin**

* * *

HAHAHA ini apa saya tau ini abal orz maafkan.

Saya lagi jatuh cinta sama MakoHaru sih -dan ya saya masih kesel HARU YU NO KISS MAKO?!

Err, maafkan kalau ff ini ga jelas, diksi maksa, tidak sesuai selera, ngaco atau bahkan hanya nyampah di fendem ini. Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menebar cinta akan pair ini~~~

Dan yang paling penting,

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA! *bow*


End file.
